


I Wanna Grow Old with You

by alanna_the_lionheart



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: (the fact that that's an actual tag makes me deliriously happy), Birthday Fluff, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Summer of Olicity, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, olicity - Freeform, olicity road trip, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9996275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanna_the_lionheart/pseuds/alanna_the_lionheart
Summary: A dialogue-only drabble/prompt fill from Tumblr. The prompt was: "Happy Belated Birthday! Here’s a prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP telling Person B ‘Oh, come on. You know you love me,’ and B responding with ‘I’d sell you to Satan for one corn chip.’ ”Takes place during Oliver and Felicity's summer in Ivy Town.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first prompt fill and also my first dialogue-only fic. I think I did pretty good considering I wrote it when I was drunk, lol.

_ “Oliver Queen, I am so mad at you.” _

“Oh, come on. It’s not THAT bad.”

“They didn’t have a _ single thing _ in that restaurant that I could eat.”

“Felicity, their menu was  _ seven pages long _ .”

“ _ Yes.  _ And there wasn’t a single thing on it that I could eat.”

“Honey, don’t you think you’re being a little-”

“Oliver, if you finish that sentence I swear to god I will end you.”

_ “...Dramatic?” _

“I heard that, Oliver Jonas Queen.”

“Honey-”

“Don’t you ‘honey’ me.”

“Fe-li-ci-ty-”

“And don’t ‘Fe-li-ci-ty’ me either.  _ You owe me.” _

“Okay, you’re right. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I took you to a restaurant that doesn’t serve meat or gluten or ‘any of the things that make life worth living.’”

“My exact words were ‘there is absolutely nothing here that I would want to put in my mouth.’ ”

“Yes, they were. And I would’ve pointed out the fact that you’re both adorable and ridiculously sexy when you talk like that but-”

“I called you an idiot.”

“You did.”

“And then I dragged you out of the restaurant without ordering anything.”

“Yup.”

“And now  _ I’m _ the one who’s being an idiot because I’m letting you lead me to yet  _ another _ surprise restaurant.”

“Felicity….”

“Oliver...I’m not mad. Really, I’m not. I like trying new things with you. It’s just that....”

“I know. I get it. Your birthday probably wasn’t the best day for me to try and introduce you to new foods.”

“......Where are we going, Oliver?”

“I told you I’d make it up to you, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did, but you still won’t tell me where we’re going.”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Is it like the last one? Because I gotta tell ya, I wasn’t impressed.”

“No, honey. I have a feeling you’ll like this place.”

“Really? Because I’m not sure I believe anything you say anymore.”

“Oh, god. I’m never going to live this down, am I?”

“No, sir. We’re going to be ninety year old farts on our death bed and I’m  _ still _ going to be reminding you about today.”

“Felicity-”

“I mean it, Oliver. We’re going to be ninety year old grandparents-”

“Felicity-”

“-and I’m going to be telling you all about the time-”

_ “Felicity-” _

“-you thought it was a good idea to bring me to a vegan restaurant on my birthd-”

“FELICITY!”

“WHAT?!”

“...do you really want to grow old with me?”

“I...what...I don’t…don’t change the subject!”

“...You want to grow old with me.”

_ “Oliver-” _

“No, no, you said it. We’re going to be ‘ninety year old farts on our death bed.’...You want to grow old with me.”

“Oliver Queen-”

“What was the name of that movie you made me watch last night? ‘ _ The Wedding Singer’ ?  _ ”

“Oliver-”

_ “ ‘I’ll miss you, kiss you, give you my coat when you are cold.’ ” _

“STOP.”

_ “ ‘Need you, feed you, even let you hold the remote control.’' " _

“Goddammit, Oliver, you know I can’t resist you when-”

_ “‘ ‘I could be the man, who grows old with you.’ ” _

“OLIVERRRR-”

_ “ ‘I wanna grow old with you.’ ” _

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...Mmph,  _ no. _ No, you can’t just kiss me like that and make everything okay.”

“Oh, come on. You know you love me.”

“Oliver, I’m so hungry right now, I’d sell you to Satan for one corn chip.”

“Felicity….”

“Uh-uh, you can’t win me over with that pouty face.”

“...”

“Or those puppy dog eyes.”

“...”

“Or that...mmph...oh my god, I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do.”

“...No, you don’t.”

“...No, I don’t.”

“You love me.”

“I’d love you even more if you fed me.”

“Close your eyes.”

“ _ Oliverrrr.” _

“Close your eyes.”

“...are we there yet?” 

“Keep them closed.”

“Oliver, I swear to god, if I don’t eat soon I’m going to eat  _ you _ .”

“Is that a promise?” 

“Don’t be coy with me.”

“...We’re here.” 

“And where is ‘here’?”

“Open your eyes.”

“...”

“Will this help?”

“Oliver….”

“It’s a bit plain, I know. I just figured-”

_ “It’s perfect.” _

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, thank god, I just thought that-”

“...”

“...”

“...I lied. I wouldn’t sell you to Satan for one corn chip.”

“Is that so?”

“Mm-hmm. You’re worth at least three.”

“...”

“...Okay, five.”

“Damn straight.”

  
_...the end... _

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver took her to Big Belly Burger. Yes, it’s plain, but she loves the place and she loves Oliver so it’s okay.
> 
> The lyrics are from the song “Grow Old with You,” sung by Adam Sandler’s character Robbie Hart in “The Wedding Singer” (it’s totally an Olicity song in my mind).
> 
> I had fun with my first prompt fill, and I think I'll do one again someday. I also enjoyed trying my hand at a dialogue-only fic. It's a different style than I'm used to, but still a lot of fun. I'm sure I'll write more of these someday, too.
> 
> Reviews are appreciated as always. :)


End file.
